L'Amour et la Bête
by Nelja
Summary: Une Bête qui emporte les gens, des fleurs qui parlent, et un fragment de coeur. Se passe avant la série. Yaoi, FakirMytho.


Couple : Fakir/Mytho (avec mention de Rue/Mytho)

Spoilers : La fic se passe avant la série, mais il y a quand même de légers spoilers sur les épisodes 7, 9, 11, 23, et surtout le 8 et le 10.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à des gens que j'ai oubliés. L'histoire elle-même emprunte beaucoup à Madame Leprince de Beaumont et à Andersen. Et je n'aurais pas non plus écrit la fic si Ashura ne m'avait pas impo... suggéré le couple (c'est pas que je sois contre, mais je préfère le Fakir/Ahiru). Autant dire qu'il n'y a pas grand chose qui m'appartienne ici. :-)

* * *

A tous les auteurs de fanfics.

Nous ne pouvons pas écrire des histoires qui deviennent vraies. Mais si nous persévérons, nous pouvons écrire des histoires qui deviennent aussi vraies que les oeuvres dont elles sont issues.

* * *

Il était une fois un homme à forme de bête, qui retenait une jeune fille prisonnière. Ils devinrent amis, et il lui laissa une saison de liberté. Quand elle revint, la Bête agonisait. Elle lui déclara son amour, ce qui le sauva, et lui rendit sa belle apparence de prince ensorcelé.

Mais la jeune fille lui avait-elle déclaré son amour parce qu'il était véritable, ou juste pour lui sauver la vie?

* * *

Fakir laissa tomber avec un soupir le livre d'histoire du ballet qu'il lisait.

Mytho lui manquait déjà. Pourtant, ça ne faisait que quelques heures qu'il était parti. Rue l'avait emmené faire un pique-nique dans le parc.

Fakir ressentait toujours plus douloureusement l'absence de Mytho quand ce dernier était avec Rue. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher d'être la "petite amie" de Mytho. Cela faisait partie de leur marché. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle appelle Mytho "Prince", qu'elle l'encourage ainsi à combattre, à mettre sa vie en danger. Mytho devait oublier qui il était. C'était le meilleur moyen de le protéger. C'est pour cela que Fakir, stupidement, avait accepté l'échange que lui proposait Rue.

Cela ne lui avait d'ailleurs pas semblé si stupide en premier lieu. Beaucoup de filles tournaient autour de Mytho. S'il avait une petite amie officielle, belle, talentueuse (car il devait reconnaître que Rue dansait bien), peut-être cela les découragerait-il? Peut-être risqueraient-elles moins de découvrir la personnalité si étrange de Mytho, et de s'en étonner. Rue, elle, savait déjà. Oui, cela avait semblé une bonne idée.

Mais maintenant, il se sentait dévoré de jalousie à chaque fois que Mytho et Rue étaient seuls tous les deux. C'était étrange. Il savait pourtant que Mytho n'avait pas de sentiments pour Rue - il n'avait de sentiments pour personne. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une comédie qu'elle aimait jouer. Alors, pourquoi se sentait-il si troublé?

Sans doute parce que même si Mytho ne ressentait rien, ni amour, ni amitié, il avait toujours eu l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre eux. Mytho était toujours avec lui, il n'obéissait qu'à lui. Il connaissait seul sa vraie nature, il savait que Mytho était le prince du conte, il savait à quel point il était pur, innocent, fragile. Il avait partagé son enfance avec lui, personne ne le connaissait aussi bien que lui. Il l'avait serré dans ses bras, il savait à quoi ressemblait son visage vu de près, il avait caressé affectueusement ses cheveux d'argent clair, il avait plongé le regard dans ses yeux dorés.

Il savait mieux que personne à quel point Mytho était beau. Même s'il avait mis longtemps à s'en apercevoir - en fait, il ne se rappelait pas y avoir jamais pensé avant d'entrer à l'académie. Mais maintenant, cette évidence le frappait à chaque fois qu'il le regardait.

Et maintenant, Rue était en train de connaître avec Mytho la même intimité que lui. Et peut-être plus encore. Elle était sa petite amie, après tout. Mytho se demanda s'ils s'étaient déjà embrassés - il savait que Mytho ne le refuserait pas à Rue, si elle lui demandait, et il serra les poings.

Il tenta de trouver du réconfort, en se répétant "Je suis le chevalier de Mytho. C'est moi qui le protège. Rue ne connait rien à cela. C'est quelque chose qui est seulement entre nous, qu'elle ne pourra jamais partager."

Une boule à l'intérieur de son estomac persistait, sans se laisser convaincre par ce raisonnement pourtant juste. Sa jalousie résistait au sens commun.

Mais Mytho ne devait revenir qu'en fin d'après-midi, et Fakir se replongea dans sa lecture, pour se distraire de ses pensées.

* * *

Le soir commençait à tomber.

Fakir, depuis déjà quelques dizaines de minutes, était inquiet. Il n'arrivait plus à s'absorber dans sa lecture. Il se leva, fit les cent pas pendant quelques minutes, puis sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte.

Sur le chemin il chercha Mytho du regard. "Elle devrait comprendre qu'il ne lui appartient pas!" grogna-t-il entre ses dents. Il hâta le pas, se dirigea vers le parc où Rue et Mytho s'étaient donné rendez-vous. Mais il n'y avait plus personne.

Accélérant encore le pas, il suivit le chemin qui menait du parc au bâtiment des filles. Il aperçut, de loin, Rue en train de discuter avec une jeune fille à lunettes, aux cheveux verts et courts.

"Ainsi... tu voudrais peindre mon portrait?" demanda Rue, qui semblait vaguement flattée.

"Oui!" s'exclama la jeune fille. "Je revois, en particulier, un moment qui m'a beaucoup marquée et que je voudrais peindre... C'était peu de temps après votre arrivée, vous étiez en train de danser avec des corbeaux... Vous étiez si belle!"

Le visage de Rue devint dur : "Tu te trompes."

"Pardon... Mais?... Rue-sama..."

"Je n'ai jamais dansé avec des corbeaux." dit-elle d'une voix froide, "et je n'en ai pas l'inten..." C'est à ce moment que Fakir l'agrippa violemment par le bras : "Où est Mytho?"

"Ne peux-tu pas attendre quelques instants?" répondit-elle. "Je suis en train de parler."

"Pas avant d'avoir entendu ce que tu as à dire!", cria-t-il, trop fort sans doute. L'autre jeune fille était choquée. Rue rétorqua à Fakir "D'accord. Mais parlons-en seuls."

Puis, comme si rien n'était arrivé, elle eut pour la jeune fille un sourire froid et poli, et lui dit "Non, Malen-chan, je ne poserai pas pour toi. Mais je t'autorise à me peindre quand même, si tu veux. Tu peux partir, maintenant." Malen eut l'air désorienté, mais s'éloigna tout de même.

"Et alors!" s'exclama Fakir.

"Mytho est parti il y a environ une heure." lui répondit Rue calmement.

"Il n'est pas encore rentré!"

"Je l'ai vu prendre le chemin qui passe par l'académie. Peut-être est-il allé s'entraîner?" proposa Rue. "De toute façon, ce ne sont ni tes affaires, ni les miennes."

"Il pourrait lui être arrivé quelque chose!" s'exclama Fakir. "Tu es censée être sa petite amie. Pourquoi ne t'inquiètes-tu pas?"

Rue planta son regard méprisant dans le sien "Parce que Mytho est le Prince, et qu'il est capable de se débrouiller tout seul. Il m'a sauvé la vie quand j'étais petite..." Elle eut un mouvement de gêne "Je ne sais plus de quoi, mais je sais qu'il m'a sauvé la vie. Et puis s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, tu ne pourrais t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Après tout, c'est toi qui as scellé son épée!"

Fakir bouillait de rage, alors que Rue, elle, reprenait son calme "Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Tu ferais mieux de me remercier pour mes renseignements et de partir pour l'académie."

Fakir n'avait pas le moindre désir de la remercier, mais il se mit effectivement à courir vers l'académie. Rue ne connaissait pas vraiment Mytho. Contrairement à lui, elle ne l'avait pas vu se laisser blesser pour sauver un innocent. Fakir savait qu'il y avait des raisons de s'inquiéter pour lui.

Il arriva devant les fenêtres de la salle de danse, qui était vide. Commençant à paniquer, il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre pour visiter les petites salles, à l'étage, qu'on pouvait réserver pour les entrainements individuels. Il courait dans le couloir, ouvrant toutes les portes une par une, quand il entendit du bruit dans la dernière. Il la claqua bruyamment en criant "Mytho!"

Mais il n'était pas là. Une petite fille alligator et une ornithorynque le regardèrent avec de grands yeux ronds.

Ce fut cette dernière qui reprit ses esprits le plus vite "Tu cherches Mytho-sempai? Je ne l'ai pas vu."

"Moi je l'ai vu!" répondit l'alligator. Fakir la foudroya du regard, comme pour la presser de répondre, et elle bredouilla à son amie, sans le regarder. "Euh, c'était pendant que je t'attendais, tu sais, il y a environ une demi-heure, et Mytho-sempai est passé devant l'académie. Il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la salle de danse, et puis sans raison, il a rebroussé chemin, il est reparti en direction du bâtiment des garçons."

"Oh!" s'exclama l'ornithorynque. "Il a peut-être entendu l'appel de la Bête! Après tout, c'est le bon jour! Nous sommes jeudi, en mars, et... oui, la lune est pleine!"

"Oui!" s'exclama l'alligator. Fakir, lui, choqué, s'exclama "Quelle est cette histoire?"

"En fait, c'est une légende." expliqua l'ornithorynque. "On dit qu'il y a une Bête, qui apparait les nuits de pleine lune de mars."

"Oui." continua son amie. "On s'est raconté des histoires à faire peur, l'autre soir. Et je crois que la Bête emporte les gens, pas vrai?"

"Non, elle n'a encore jamais trouvé personne à emporter. Si elle y arrivait, elle trouverait la paix, mais..."

"Où ça?" explosa Fakir. "Où apparait-elle?"

"On dit que c'est dans les jardins, du côté des serres." balbutia l'alligator, à nouveau effrayée.

Fakir, très inquiet, sortit en courant de la pièce, descendit l'escalier, et se mit à courir en direction des serres, qui étaient en effet sur le chemin du dortoir des garçons. Il savait mieux que personne que certaines histoires ont un fond de vérité, et même si cela avait toutes les chances de ne pas être le cas cette fois, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de paniquer.

* * *

Il ralentit l'allure quand il arriva près des serres, essayant de percer du regard la semi-obscurité de la nuit de pleine lune. Il espérait y trouver Mytho, craignait d'y trouver une créature monstrueuse, mais rien ne se montrait.

Par contre, au bout de l'allée, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. L'une des serres semblait plus lumineuse que les autres. Ce n'était pas parce qu'une lampe y était restée allumée, constata Fakir en s'epprochant, mais parce que le verre de la serre semblait différent des autres. Au lieu d'être lisse, il était taillé dans une sorte de cristal qui reflétait les rayons de la lune, concentrant leur lumière à tel point que les fleurs qu'il voyait de l'extérieur semblaient aussi colorées qu'en plein jour.

Et l'intérieur ne ressemblait pas non plus à une des serres normales, dans lesquelles les fleurs étaient artistiquement arrangées selon leurs couleurs, leurs tailles, et les terreaux dont elles avaient besoin. Ici, des fleurs de toutes nuances, de toutes dimensions, de tous pays, poussaient en abondance partout, envahissant même le centre de la pièce, où d'habitude pouvaient marcher les visiteurs. En se rapprochant, il constata qu'il y avait de nombreuses espèces de fleurs qu'il n'avait jamais vues auparavant, mais aussi qu'il n'y avait pas une seule plante qui fut présente deux fois.

"Cette serre n'est pas naturelle." se dit-il. "S'il y a vraiment une Bête, elle doit être là. Peut-être est-ce un serpent géant... J'espère que Mytho..." Il n'eut pas le courage de continuer sa pensée, mais à la place, ouvrit grand la porte de la serre.

L'odeur n'était pas non plus ce dont il avait l'habitude. A la place des senteurs délicates ou enivrantes des fleurs cultivées, un parfum fort, presque musqué, le frappa à la gorge. Il y avait des orchidées de diverses espèces, et plusieurs autres fleurs dont l'odeur ressemblait plus à ce qu'il s'imaginait d'une jungle luxuriante et vénéneuse, qu'à l'odeur habituelle d'un jardin.

La lumière, de l'intérieur, était aussi forte que celle d'une lampe, presque aussi intense que celle d'un jour pâle, avec une tonalité bleu de rêve presque imperceptible.

Fakir commença à écarter les buissons de fleurs mêlées pour voir s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Ce faisant, il piétina une feuille de violette rampante, qui se mit à lui dire, d'une voix très basse, une voix qui ne sortait pas d'une bouche "Pitié, ne m'écrase pas!"

Il sauta en arrière. Il savait que les contes pouvaient être vrais. Il avait vu Mytho (oh, pourvu qu'il aille bien!) marcher et parler sans qu'on entende dans sa poitrine le moindre battement. Il l'avait vu rester jeune éternellement. Et Charon lui avait dit que les objets parlaient parfois, il aurait dû y être préparé. Pourtant, cela le surprenait encore, et malgré l'aspect inoffensif de la plupart de ces fleurs, cela lui faisait presque peur.

Cependant, il pouvait exploiter cela. A haute voix, brusquement, il interrogea. "Y a-t-il une Bête ici? Avez-vous vu Mytho?"

"Non! nous n'avons pas d'yeux pour voir! Non! nous n'avons pas d'yeux pour voir!" s'exclamèrent les plantes.

"Le tournesol, lui, peut le faire." précisa la discrète pensée à l'entrée. "Mais il dort d'un sommeil profond."

"Mais vous pouvez me dire s'il était là!" s'exclama Fakir, "et où il est allé!"

"Nous ne contons que notre histoire! Nous ne contons que notre histoire!" bruissèrent les fleurs.

"Veux-tu entendre la mienne?" proposa le lis blanc. "Le conte d'une noble dame. Le roi la prit à son mari. La reine fit faire un bouquet de lis blancs et empoisonnés. La noble dame trépassa. Fut-elle peinée de ne plus jamais revoir son cher époux, ou gaie de lui avoir été fidèle jusque dans la mort?"

"Je me moque de vos histoires!" s'exclama Fakir. Je veux savoir si Mytho est venu ici, et où il est parti!"

"Je vois de qui tu veux parler." dit le myosotis. "Je lui ai conté mon histoire. Une fille-fée demanda au prince qui l'avait sauvée de ne se laisser embrasser par aucune personne humaine. Mais quand sa mère l'embrassa, il oublia la fille-fée. De nombreuses années plus tard, sentant un brin de myosotis, soudain il se rappela tout. Mais la fée était déjà morte et lui était déjà marié."

"Et ensuite!" demanda Fakir, dont l'inquiétude grandissait à mesure qu'il perdait son temps ici. "Où est-il allé?" Mais le myosotis se tut, comme s'il n'était plus qu'une fleur ordinaire. C'est le modeste et doux oeillet des dunes, plus loin dans la serre, qui continua : "Moi aussi, il m'a écouté. Un homme aimait la soeur d'un djinn, ce méchant frère la transforma en fleur au milieu d'un parterre. Toutes les nuits de pleine lune l'homme cherche sa bien aimée parmi les milliers de fleurs ; il ne l'a pas encore trouvée."

Fakir se précipita sur une fleur parmi les autres, une tulipe, et lui ordonna : "Toi! Dis-moi où il est allé, sinon je t'arrache! Et n'essaie même pas de me raconter une histoire!" Mais la tulipe garda le silence, comme une vraie fleur, et Fakir ne put se résoudre à la blesser. Il se trouvait déjà trop stupide de discuter avec des fleurs. Et pourtant... Mytho était passé par ici, et elles savaient forcément où il était!

"Elle aussi, elle est endormie." lui dit la pensée qui était à l'entrée. "Nous ne sommes pas obligées de hanter ce lieu chaque nuit, sauf une seule d'entre nous."

"Toi!" lui cria Fakir. "Tu as l'air d'avoir un peu plus de sens commun que les autres! Dis-moi ce que tu sais!"

"Je suis la fleur de la raison et pourtant je ne sais pas tout. répondit la fleur. "Seule une fleur de cette serre pourrait répondre à ta question. C'est celle qui ne dort jamais, celle qui pleure toutes les nuits. Elle seule peut emmener les passants dans un autre monde!"

"Et quelle est cette fleur!" demanda Fakir.

"Celle qui n'a pas de repos, et toi seul peux la retrouver." lui répondit la pensée, avant de se taire, définitivement.

Fakir jura, et courut dans toute la serre, essayant de trouver la fleur qui avait l'air plus fatiguée, plus usée que les autres. Le narcisse, la fougère, la jacinthe, tous essayaient de lui dire leurs contes, mais il passait devant eux sans les écouter, cherchant la fleur qui n'avait pas de repos. Certaines plantes l'agrippaient maintenant de leurs épines et de leur vrilles, et il ne savait pas si c'était lui qui s'emmêlant dedans à courir dans cette serre surpeuplée, ou si elles essayaient de le retenir pour qu'il les écoute ; mais il ne s'arrêtait pas.

La fleur de chèvrefeuille qui pendait, lasse, autour d'un tuteur, lui raconta : "Une étrangère mystérieuse apparut chez un paysan. Ils s'aimèrent et se marièrent. La femme attendait un enfant. Mais elle passait tout son temps près du saule dans le jardin. Toujours elle le dorlotait, lui parlait et le décorait. Inquiet d'une possession, le paysan abattit l'arbre. Et quand le saule s'éteignit, le chèvrefeuille sur son tronc se fana et se racornit ; la belle mourut avec lui, c'était l'esprit du chèvrefeuille." Mais il n'y avait rien sur une Bête, rien qui put l'aider, ce n'était pas la bonne. Il continua à avancer dans la serre, inaccessible maintenant aux contes des diverses fleurs comme à leurs plaintes quand il leur marchait dessus.

C'est alors qu'il vit la rose-thé. Elle était à peine ouverte, et semblait jeune, et pourtant il y avait comme des plis prématurés dans ses pétales, qui semblaient si isolés au milieu d'un buisson d'épines. Il la toucha, et remarqua qu'elle était fragile, à moitié dsséchée.

"A toi! Dis-moi ton histoire!" dit-il avec encore un faible espoir.

Et la rose-thé lui raconta. "C'est l'histoire d'une laide Bête qui vivait dans un grand château. Elle y faisait pousser des roses. Un jour un jeune homme passa, cueillit la plus belle de toutes. La Bête se mit en colère et emprisonna le jeune homme. Pourtant, elle vint lui parler, il apprécia sa gentillesse, et aussi son intelligence. Un beau jour il la supplia de le laisser passer l'hiver avec des gens de sa famille. Elle dit oui, mais le fit jurer de revenir pour le printemps. Le jeune homme en fit la promesse et retourna chez ses parents. Ils le croyaient mort ou perdu et l'accueillirent avec bonheur. L'hiver passa, le printemps vint, le jeune homme ne rentra pas. Et pourtant, quand revint l'été, une peur lui serra le coeur. Que faisait son amie sans lui, que devenait la laide Bête? Il galopa jusqu'au château, où les plantes étaient délaissées. Il monta dans la chambre haute, où l'attendait la laide Bête. Elle était triste, elle pleurait, mais avait toute sa santé. Le beau jeune homme, rassuré, la salua comme un ami sans penser même à s'excuser. La Bête aimait le beau jeune homme. Le jeune homme ne l'aimait pas. Mais s'il l'avait trouvée mourante, s'il avait voulu la sauver, lui aurait-il alors juré des sentiments qu'il ignorait? Lui aurait-il promis son coeur? La Bête ne le sut jamais. Pour n'être pas morte d'amour, elle ne mourut pas du tout. Son esprit errera toujours, en attendant qu'un beau jeune homme puisse lui promettre l'amour."

"Mais où est-elle, cette Bête!" s'exclama Fakir. "Ne me dis pas que Mytho est auprès d'elle!"

"A ceux qui veulent lui parler, j'ouvre le passage secret." continua la rose. "Ton ami n'a pas refusé."

"S'il est là-bas, emmène-moi aussi!" intima Fakir.

"Ton souhait sera exaucé. Entre à l'intérieur de la rose."

A ce moment, Fakir fut pris dans un tourbillon de pétales et d'épines, et tout devint noir.

* * *

Il se retrouva au milieu d'un long couloir incurvé à l'odeur de rose trop marquée, oppressante. La lumière était basse, orangée, sans origine nette.

Il reprit ses esprits quand, loin au bout du couloir, il aperçut Mytho. Il appela son nom, mais il ne fut apparemment pas entendu, car Mytho ne se retourna pas. Il voulut courir vers lui, mais il en fut empêché par des lianes épineuses qui s'empêtraient dans ses vêtements et dans ses cheveux.

"Laisse-le parler à la Bête" dit la voix de la rose-thé, qui maintenant résonnait tout autour de lui. "Ton tour finira par venir."

Mais Fakir se battit, arrachant les épines, laissant les buissons de ronces tirer ses cheveux, faire des accrocs à ses vêtements, lui égratigner la peau. Il déchira les lianes d'épines, se faisant saigner les doigts. De nouvelles arrivaient, mais il réussissait malgré tout à avancer, plus vite que Mytho, gagnant peu à peu du terrain sur lui, même si ses appels ne l'atteignait toujours pas. Il le voyait maintenant suffisamment bien pour constater que contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, Mytho ne marchait pas d'un pas calme : il y avait sous ses pieds un tapis de pétales d'un beige orangé qui le portaient, alors que lui restait immobile. Mais Mytho, suivant le couloir coudé, disparut bientôt à nouvea de sa vue, et Fakir continua à se battre contre les verges d'épines, dont l'une, particulièrement solide, essayait de l'étrangler. Il ne put la casser qu'en la prenant à pleines mains et en la tordant. Ses paumes saignaient aussi, maintenant, mais il continuait à courir le plus vite possible, ses mains devant lui pour se protéger les yeux, sans faire attention au sang qui coulait le long de ses bras.

Il finit par arriver au tournant où Mytho avait disparu. Là, il y avait une porte, laquelle était barrée par une toile de ronces. Encore une fois, il les écarta, les écrasa, les piétina, s'ouvrant un chemin par la force.

Il entra dans la petite pièce, dans laquelle le seul meuble était un trône en forme de pétales de rose, sur lequel était assise la Bête velue, aux membres griffus, aux dents pointues. Elle portait un grand manteau, et un collier autour du cou, orné d'une gemme rouge. Et Mytho se tenait agenouillé devant elle.

"Mythooooooo!" appela Fakir, de toute la force de ses poumons, bien qu'il ne fut qu'à cinq mètres de lui.

Pourtant, Mytho sembla l'entendre, comme si c'était quelque chose de très lointain. L'air hésitant, il tourna la tête, s'attendant à ne rien voir. Mais il aperçut Fakir, et à ce moment, ce dernier put l'entendre normalement, constater d'une voix neutre. "Fakir. Tu es ici aussi."

"Ne fais pas attention à lui!" s'exclama la Bête d'une voix grondante. "S'il te plait, pas encore! Tu allais me dire que tu m'aimais, que tu acceptais de rester toujours avec moi! Dis-le moi juste, et je serai libérée, et je recevrai ton ami!"

"Je t'interdis de dire ça, Mytho!" s'exclama Fakir. Mytho le regarda d'un air neutre, en penchant la tête sur le côté.

"Pourquoi?" demanda la Bête, en s'adressant cette fois à Fakir, "Pourquoi ne devrait-il pas me le dire? Je ne l'ai forcé à rien, je lui ai juste demandé, et il n'a rien refusé. Ne peut-il pas décider tout seul?"

"Non, il ne peut pas!" affirma Fakir.

"Pourquoi?" demanda la Bête. "Est-ce parce qu'il a des sentiments pour toi?"

Fakir sentit à nouveau une impression désagréable dans son estomac en répondant "Non."

"Alors pourquoi?" demanda encore la Bête. "Il ne sera pas malheureux avec moi! Je m'occuperai bien de lui!"

"Parce que moi, j'ai des sentiments pour lui!" avoua fièrement Fakir. "Je ne veux pas être séparé de lui!"

La Bête eut un sourire méchant qui découvrit ses crocs. "Si ce n'est que ça, tu n'as pas plus de droits sur lui que moi!"

Les fouets d'épines qui avaient relâché Fakir quand il était entré dans la pièce surgirent à nouveau des murs de pétales, emprisonnant Fakir qui criait :

"Tu n'as pas besoin de lui! Tu ne le connais pas! Tu ne penses qu'à toi! Tout ce que tu veux, c'est un moyen d'être libérée! Mytho, ne l'écoute pas!"

La Bête s'était retournée vers Mytho, et lui répéta "Maintenant, dis-moi que tu m'aimes et que tu resteras avec moi! Je veux connaître enfin l'amour véritable!"

"Non." lui répondit mollement Mytho.

"Mais pourquoi?" gémit la bête. "Tu m'avais dit que tu acceptais. Pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis?"

"Fakir m'a dit de ne pas le faire." lui répondit le prince.

"Et moi, je te dis de le faire!" s'exclama la Bête. "Il a dit que tu ne comptais pas pour lui? Alors pourquoi? Réponds-moi!"

Mytho réfléchit un long instant, pendant lequel Fakir continuait à crier, en essayant sans succès de déchirer les lianes d'épines. "J'ai entendu l'histoire que m'a racontée la rose! Pourquoi es-tu là? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en repos? Est-ce parce que tu n'es pas morte d'amour?"

Mytho arriva à un début de conclusion "Fakir est Fakir." dit-il.

"Parce que tu n'as pas besoin de lui! Tu as dit que tu voulais l'amour véritable, mais c'est un autre que tu aimais! Tout le monde veut vivre! Il n'y a pas de honte à ne pas vouloir mourir d'amour, quand il y a un espoir autrement! Ton amour était véritable, n'en cherche pas d'autre! Laisse-moi Mytho!"

Mytho, toujours plongé dans ses pensées, continua, avec effort. "Je dois protéger et aider ceux qui ont besoin de moi. Et en ce moment, c'est lui que je vais aider."

La Bête baissa la tête et dit "Vous avez raison." Les vrilles épineuses se racornirent à l'intérieur des murs de la salle. "J'ai cherché un autre amour, alors que j'aurais dû savoir que je l'aimais, lui." Sa voix, quoique toujours rauque, semblait souvent très triste et fatiguée. "Je n'étais pas digne de l'aimer, et pas seulement parce que je ne suis pas morte."

Fakir s'approcha de Mytho, et le prit protectivement par les épaules. A ce moment, du corps de la bête, sembla sortir une étrange forme rougeâtre. Fakir, stupéfait, constata que l'entité avait le visage de Mytho.

"Vais-je devoir errer?" demanda-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha de Mytho, et essaya de lui toucher la main, mais passa au travers avant de ressortir de l'autre côté.

"Je vois. Je ne peux pas encore rentrer."

"Qui es-tu?" demanda Fakir.

"Je suis un fragment du coeur de Mytho. Je suis le sentiment d'amour." répondit l'entité. "La Bête m'a abandonné, alors je vais devoir errer à nouveau, et trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Je voulais rentrer dans mon corps à moi, mais je ne peux pas..."

"C'est absurde!" s'exclama Fakir. Ses pensées se bousculaient à toute allure dans sa tête. Oui, il avait entendu parler de ça dans "Le Prince et le corbeau". Quand le prince s'était brisé le coeur, les morceaux qui n'avaient pas servi à sceller le corbeau erraient. Seule la Princesse Tutu, un personnage très secondaire, pouvait le lui rendre. Et alors, au fur et à mesure que le Prince récupérait son coeur, le corbeau recommençait à agir, et puis... Et puis le chevalier, c'est-à-dire lui-même...

Il regarda Mytho pour lui dire "N'écoute pas." mais les mots moururent sur ses lèvres. Mytho considérait le fragment de coeur avec une expression d'envie qu'il ne lui avait jamais connue. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était particulièrement forte, c'est juste que Mytho... Mytho ne montrait aucun sentiment, d'habitude, vraiment aucun.

Encore une fois, ses pensées se succédaient avec une rapidité folle, sans vraie logique. Je ne peux pas lui rendre, de toute façon, je ne le peux pas. Si je pouvais, est-ce que je le ferais? Est-ce qu'il le veut vraiment? S'il récupérait son coeur, non seulement je serais en danger, mais lui aussi, il devrait se battre, il souffrirait même s'il ne s'en rend pas compte, n'est-ce pas le mieux pour nous deux que l'histoire ne redémarre pas? Et puis, s'il pouvait aimer, qui aimerait-il? Rue, ou...

C'est la voix de la Bête qui l'interrompit, triste encore. "Non! Même si je renonce à mon amour, je ne veux pas qu'il disparaisse! Il ne me fera plus souffrir, mais je veux pouvoir le chérir encore, car il était sincère!"

Le fragment de coeur l'entendit. Avec un sourire, il retourna vers la Bête, et plongea dans le bijou qui pendait à son cou.

"C'est un cadeau qu'il m'avait fait!" s'exclama la Bête. "Celui que j'aim..."

A ce moment-là encore, la pièce sombra dans le noir, et pendant un instant Fakir perdit toute notion du temps. Il eut l'impression d'entendre pendant une éternité la phrase "Pourriez-vous mourir d'amour? Pourriez-vous mourir d'amour?", dite avec une voix qui était peut-être celle de la fleur, ou celle de la Bête, ou celle de Mytho - elles auraient pourtant dû être faciles à distinguer!

Et elles ne s'interrompirent que quand il s'exclama, sans savoir s'il le disait à voix haute ou s'il le pensait de toute sa force. "Je ne veux pas mourir! Je ne pourrais pas mourir d'amour. Sauf s'il ne me reste aucun autre espoir."

* * *

Quand il se retrouva dans la serre, la première chose que Fakir constata fut qu'il avait toujours son bras passé autour de l'épaule de Mytho. La seconde, que ses blessures lui faisaient toujours un peu mal, mais que la douleur n'était plus aussi vive. La troisième, que la serre était redevenue normale. Non, sans doute les fleurs poussaient-elles un peu en désordre, avec beaucoup d'espèces trop isolées pour former de vrais parterres, mais elles ne poussaient plus que dans les bandes de terreau qui entouraient une allée centrale bien dégagée. Et elles ne semblaient pas disposées à discuter. Sans doute le fragment de coeur leur avait-il donné vie, et leur avait-il inspiré ces histoires tristes.

Mytho regarda ses blessures, les trainées de sang qui avaient séché sur ses mains. "C'est par ma faute que tu as été blessé." constata-t-il, toujours sans expression.

"Oui, et tu pourrais au moins me remercier!" s'exclama Fakir. Il se sentait honteux de ce qui s'était passé, de ce qu'il avait dit à la Bête devant Mytho - même si Mytho s'en moquait, et puis de n'avoir pas voulu ni su rattraper le fragment de coeur.

Mytho hocha la tête, sans malice "Merci."

"Et pourquoi faut-il toujours que je m'occupe de toi?" continua-t-il, furieux contre Mytho et contre lui-même. "Tu es vraiment une charge, incapable de savoir à qui il faut savoir refuser ce qu'ils demandent! Je ne t'ai pas dit de n'obéir qu'à moi?"

"Pardon." dit Mytho. "Ne te fâche pas, Fakir." et s'il n'avait pas de bonnes raisons de savoir le contraire, Fakir aurait juré qu'il était contrit, et se sentit presque coupable. "Je ferai ce que tu me demanderas."

"Imbécile." lui dit Fakir. Il soupira. "Danse avec moi."

"Oui, Fakir."

Ils n'avaient jamais dansé ensemble ; mais Mytho ne s'étonnait de rien. Il y avait beaucoup plus de filles que de garçons, dans les cours de danse, aussi quand ils travaillaient un pas de deux, les filles dansaient parfois entre elles, mais pas les garçons.

La danse de Mytho était admirable techniquement, ses mouvements étaient aériens, et il répondait sans hésiter à toutes les indications de son partenaire. Mais elle était aussi vide de sentiments que le reste de sa personne. Fakir l'avait souvent constaté avec satisfaction, quand il le regardait s'entraîner, et maintenant, il se prenait à le regretter. Et il se rendait compte à quel point ses sentiments à lui étaient visibles - mais personne ne les observait. Il se rendait compte de la façon dont les contacts, censés être purement techniques, qu'ils avaient pendant leur pas de deux, le troublaient.

Et il se demandait, encore une fois : pourquoi Mytho m'obéit-il? Pourquoi m'a-t-il choisi tout à l'heure? Pourquoi a-t-il presque l'air désolé quand je lui crie dessus? Est-ce parce que je suis son chevalier, qu'il me suit particulièrement? Est-ce vraiment - comme il le disait tout à l'heure - parce que ce qu'il y a du Prince en lui me voit comme une créature fragile qui a besoin de lui? L'idée fit rougir Fakir d'humiliation. Il avait été trop soulagé tout à l'heure pour se poser la question, mais... c'est lui qui était censé protéger Mytho et s'occuper de lui. Pour l'instant, c'est Mytho qui était faible, et qui avait besoin d'aide. Fakir ne voulait pas de sa pitié.

Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait besoin de lui, comme il l'avait affirmé plus tôt.

Leur danse s'interrompit, avec Fakir portant Mytho à bouts de bras. Il le fit descendre devant lui. Mytho le regarda, avec toujours ce même sourire flou et inexpressif.

Il était incroyablement beau. Fakir ne put résister et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser.

C'était doux et tiède. Fakir se sentit trembler. Mais Mytho, lui, ne répondait pas. Il ne semblait ressentir ni plaisir, ni gêne, ni même surprise. C'était comme embrasser une poupée de chair. Et finalement, malgré la douceur du contact, cela laissait une profonde impression de manque. Il n'y avait pas de sentiment d'amour ici.

Fakir aurait pu lui demander de répondre à son amour, de faire semblant, de lui déclarer son amour. Mais il n'était pas comme Rue, il n'avait pas envie de faire semblant, pas envie de jouer. Il rompit le baiser.

"Imbécile." dit-il. Mytho le regardait toujours.

Il continua. "Ne laisse plus jamais personne te faire ça. pas même moi."

"Oui, Fakir."

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait vraiment, mais c'était tout de même une relation spéciale, quelque chose dont il était heureux et fier, et il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleure solution, sans les mettre en danger tous les deux. Il ne voulait pas que Mytho soit blessé, surtout pas par sa faute. Il voulait le protéger. L'histoire ne devait pas redémarrer, et il devait absolument se persuader que c'était mieux si Mytho restait ce pantin froid.

"Rentrons." dit-il. Mytho le suivit.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, la serre était toujours en place, à la surprise du jardinier qui venait pour tailler les plantes. Il était sûr de ne l'avoir jamais vue avant. Dedans, il y avait de très nombreuses fleurs, dont certaines qu'il n'avait vues que dans des livres. Elles avaient l'air de se porter bien, sauf une rose-thé qui se fanait.

Le jardinier distingua une forme obscure, qui se retourna vers lui. C'était une Bête, velue poilue et griffue. Il en fut surpris : il connaissait un hippopotame, un paresseux, un fourmilier, un tatou, mais pas de Bête. Etait-ce une nouvelle élève? Il la salua.

"Je suis vivante!" s'exclama la Bête. Le jardinier ne put qu'approuver une phrase aussi évidemment vraie. "Mais bien sûr!" continua la Bête. "Je n'ai pas pu mourir d'amour. Mais alors, pourquoi ai-je cru que j'étais morte? J'étais tellement seule..."

Elle sortit en coup de vent, sans même avoir rendu son salut au jardinier. Il soupira. Certains élèves avaient vraiment un comportement bizarre. Puis, il se gratta la tête et se demanda comment il allait pouvoir faire vivre toutes ces plantes, qui avaient besoin de sols et d'humidité si différents.

* * *

Drosselmeyer se balançait dans son fauteuil à bascule, méditant ce qu'il venait de voir, avant de faire ses commentaires.

"Sais-tu, Edel, que la princesse Krähe pensait vraiment ce qu'elle a dit, quand elle a assuré n'avoir jamais dansé avec les corbeaux? Elle a vraiment réussi à oublier. Elle a une force de volonté stupéfiante, elle ne me déçoit pas. C'est un bon personnage ; c'en sera d'autant plus intéressant quand la vérité se rappellera à elle."

Edel ne répondit pas. C'était une marionnette, et il ne la faisait parler que pour faire avancer ses histoires, ou alors quand il estimait avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour lui donner la réplique, ce qui n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui."

"Mais le meilleur passage," continua Drosselmeyer, "était encore celui avec le fragment de coeur. Le sentiment d'espoir, de peur et de déception mêlés était excellent. Je crois qu'il va falloir que je fasse quelque chose avec ces fragments. Il est peut-être temps de chercher une Princesse Tutu. Voyons, il faut que j'en choisisse une avec soin, une qui sera un bon personnage, et ne me fera pas d'histoires."

Il commença à grommeler des mots sans suite dans sa barbe, observant tour à tour les différents habitants de la ville, avant de s'arrêter sur l'un d'entre eux, un canard jaune qui nageait dans l'étang. "Oh, je crois que j'ai trouvé!"

Puis il se retourna sur le côté, eut un grand sourire carnassier, et déclara : "Ca y est, le conte va bientôt redémarrer! Et maintenant, petits enfants qui aimez les histoires, approchez, approchez!"


End file.
